The Autumn Leaves Fall
by RosieMary
Summary: Unprofessionl fun in the woods.


DISCLAIMER: The two characters DO NOT belong to me, unfortunately. Oh well, I can dream.

SUMMARY: Lots of Un-professional fun in the woods. yay!

CATEGORY: MSR 

RATING: PG 

KEYWORDS: Mulder/Scully Romance. 

SPOILERS: None 

FEEDBACK: PLEASE!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I thought it was about time these two had some fun! No sequel.

**THE AUTUMN LEAVES FALL**

Near the town of Drewbank, there was a small woodland. Mulder and Scully stopped the car, to see if they were anywhere near the hotels they had been given directions to.

Scully hadn't had a day off for so long. But this felt like one. Leaving Mulder to get out of the car she walked on ahead, and smelt the air, felt the wind blowing her through her hair.

It was reasonably warm, for November, with only the slight breeze carrying the golden leaves to the ground.

Mountainous piles of them already lay on the forest floor.

Mulder had to jog to keep up with her.

"What are you looking at" he asked her.

"The trees" she answered calmly,

"and the sky, and the leaves." she said as she brushed a few off Mulder's jacket.

"We have to find a hotel to check into." he reminded her.

"Yeah, but not right now" she protested"It's too peaceful."

"Sculeee" whined Mulder.

"Muuulder" she mocked him.

"It's cold." he complained.

Scully gave him a mischievous smile. She picked up a handful of multi-coloured leaves and threw them all over him.

"Hey" he yelled, and he picked up a handful himself.

He chased her in and out of the trees with them, laughing. He threw the pile at her, just as she disappeared behind a large oak.

"Scully" he called, teasingly.

"Missed me" she whispered seductively into his ear, she had snuck up on him from behind.

"Not for long" he retorted. He lifted her up and carried her towards a mound of leaves.

"Aah! no" She kicked and screamed playfully. "Thi-is is _very_ un-professional Agent Mulder." she teased.

He placed her down on the leaves, and lay down beside her. A sudden gust of wind blew them

up into the air.

Scully, attempted to catch them, to throw in retaliation, but they kept slipping through her fingers. Mulder laughed at her best efforts. Finally she gave up and collapsed down properly.

"Admitting defeat, Agent Scully" asked Mulder.

"Ne-ver." she replied. She reached into her bag, that she had remarkably managed to keep hold of, and pulled out a small bottle of soda. She shook it, violently, then climbed on top of him. Threatening him, tipping the bottle, ever so slightly. She hesitated.

Mulder took advantage of this and grabbed it from her hand. he pushed her over, gently, pinning her down and holding it above her. She tried to take it, but he kept lifting it further and further out of her each.

"Unfair height advantage" she commented.

He poured it over every inch of her, covering her head to toe in fizz.

"Mulder" she gasped, with laughter. "I can't believe you just did that"

"Like you wouldn't have" he said, his eyes glinting.

He tried to mop her up with leaves, unsuccessfully. He couldn't help noticing how clingy her shirt was, under her jacket.

"Scully, I'm thirsty." he joked.

"Don't even think about it." she warned him, with a smile. "besides, I brought one for you too."

She held it out to him. He didn't take it.

"You trust me not to pour this one all over you" he asked, seriously. Scully had a feeling he wasn't really talking about the soda.

"Well...I'm already wet, so I'll take my chances." she replied, suggestively.

Mulder wondered if he should interpret that in more than one way, but he decided against it.

He drank some, then passed it back to Scully, who had a sip.

"Hey, you hungry" he asked. "I know this nice little place we can go to before we find a hotel, It has the best Iced Tea."

Scully smiled as he helped her up, and they walked back to the car.

"Mulder..." her voice trailed off.

"What" he asked.

"I - I think I better get changed first."

"Do it in the car." He suggested. " I _promise_ I won't look."

"It can wait." she decided. and he started the car engine.

**THE END**


End file.
